


I Need You

by Gillian_007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2016 Formual 1 season, AU: Nico is not a driver, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007
Summary: 2016 has not been good for Lewis and Nico just wanted to comfort him. But when Lewis is pissed, he couldn't shut is damn mouth and so again he fucks things up like he usually does.(Forgive me if there are grammatical errors)





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377005) by [Fedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies). 



> Sort of got inspired by this fic. It's an awesome fic, for those haven't read it yet please read!!! You'll not regret it!

This year's race sucks. It sucks from the very beginning.

First in Bahrain, he collided with Valtteri and ended up finish third behind Kimi. Then in China, he got over take by Kimi and Daniel and finished 7th. Can you believe that?! 7th for God's sake! And then in Baku, he was forced to retire because of an engine problem! Next in Singapore, a mechanical problem and now in Malaysia an engine failure problem again!

To say Lewis is mad was an understatement. In fact, he is livid and it took him a lot of self control not to strangle the engineers that are responsible for his car's engine.

Not a moment later, he heard someone enter the room and turn to see that it's Nico. But he is so angry that he hates everything right now. "What the fuck do you want?!" Nico flinched a little at the tone of his voice but he is so angry that he can't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Lewis, I-" "What?! Did you come here to mock? Or are you expecting an answer right now about what you told me a few months ago huh?! Just get out, I don't need your reassurance. You're not a driver, you don't even know how I feel." That cause Nico to balled is hands into fists and walk out of the room without saying a word.

Lewis stare dumbly at the wall, trying to process what has happened. Suddenly, he realizes what he has said and it hit him hard. "Shit. Shit. Nononono this can't be happening I gotta find him fast."

Lewis and Nico are best friends since they were young, they basically grew up together. Even when Nico moved back to Monaco, their friendship never fades and they communicate with each other everyday. Nico supports Lewis all the way when Lewis said he wanted to become a racing driver like Ayrton Senna and Nico would come to every races to show his support.

Things got awkward between them is when they had an argument a few months ago and Nico accidentally blurted out his feelings towards Lewis. But they managed to defrost their relationship. And now, Lewis had badly fucked things up again like he usually does.  
_________________________

He ran across the paddock like a lunatic searching for Nico, asking every single person that he has encountered with. But no one knows where Nico is and he starts to panic fearing that maybe Nico has flied back to Monaco.

Just then, he bumped into Daniel who is talking to Max. "Dan! Dan! Oh God, have you seen Nico?" He asked frantically. "Uhm...yeah I think he headed back to the hotel. Is everything alright?" "Thank you! Thank you! Dan, I owe you one." With that, Lewis rushed off. Dan, watching Lewis leave, shakes his head with a sigh and get back to his conversation with Max.  
_________________________

"Nico, please I'm sorry, please open the door"  
There is no response.  
"Nico please open up."  
Still no response. Lewis keep trying countless of times until he can't remember how long he has been standing here pleading Nico to open the door.

Finally, Nico have no choice but to open the door.  
"What is it?" He asks sharp and cold. But his red rimmed eyes betrayed his demeanor. Lewis swallows nervously, "Nico...Please let me in..." "So you could use me as a punching bag?! No thanks." The rational part of Lewis's mind cause him to bit back a snappy comment. He takes a deep breath and gently push Nico aside and step in the room.  
"Nico...Let me explain..."  
"No, Lewis! How dare you?! How dare you say that?! I understand if you don't feel the same and I accept that okay?! But how could you use my own feelings against me?! I stand by you through good and bad, I try my best to come to every races just to support you and I know this year has been tough. All I want to do is just to comfort you! And you...Please Lew, if you do care and love me as a friend, I beg you please don't ever do that again. I can't keep bearing the insults you keep hurling at me when all I want to do is just to be there for you." His voice cracks as he speaks and he starts crying again.  
_No. No. Please don't cry..._  
Lewis feels a heart wrenching guilt inside him. He quickly close the distance between them and pull Nico into a tight embrace.  
"Shhh.....Nico please don't cry, please don't cry because of me. Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you." He whispers, rubbing soothing circles on his back and silently praying for Nico's sobs to subside.

Finally, Nico calms down, he furiously wipes his tears away, not wanting Lewis to see them.  
"Nico....?" Lewis asks timidly.  
"It's fine, Lew. I'm okay now"  
".........."  
"What? What's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?" Nico looks up at him with glassy eyes and face full of concern.  
Lewis takes in a few deep breaths, "Nico...Ever since that day, I've been searching my own feelings and I realized that I've been in love with you all this time I just didn't see it and I want to tell you now Nico. I do feel the same about you and I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, I didn't meant to hurt you."

Nico can't believe his ears. _He feels the same. Lewis feels the same way about me._ He's loss for words. Lewis sees Nico lack of response, he continues nervously : "Nico...I... You don't know sometimes how badly I just want to hold you and tell you that you are so beautiful, so lovely, so gentle and sometimes I think about how you can fall for a person like me."  
Nico's senses are overload. He is stunned by Lewis's confession and now that his wish finally come true, he don't know what to say. So he says the first thing that cross his mind, "Why, Lew? Why now?"  
Lewis is getting more nervous by now, "Because today's incident made me realize that I can't live without you. I need you Nico and I want to take this opportunity to tell you now before is too late. I love you and I'm willing to fight for you, fight for us. Nico, I know what I said today was unforgivable but please give me a chance, I'll change to be a better person for you." Lewis is almost begging.  
Nico is so touched. "Lew, you know I love you, you are and will always be my first love. I forgive you by the way." With that, Lewis sigh in relief and pull Nico into a tight hug and kiss him for the very first time. It feels soft and warm with a little taste of papermint. "Oh I love you Nico, I've been such a fool, I love you, I love you so much"

 

_Come up to meet you,_  
_Tell you I'm sorry,_  
_You don't know how lovely you are,_  
_I had to find you,_  
_Tell you I need you,_  
_Tell you I'll set you apart._


End file.
